1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for fabricating a three-dimensional object.
2. Related Art
Rapid Prototyping (RP) is a three-dimensional object fabrication method that fabricates a three-dimensional object by cutting and shaving a material. Liquid is jetted with high pressure onto a foamed material such as polystyrene foam by a liquid jetting means moved in X-, Y-, and Z-directions while cutting and shaving the material, to thus fabricate a three-dimensional object. Specifically, using the XYZ direction movable unit, the liquid jetting means is moved responsive to the shape of the three-dimensional object. The liquid jetting means jets aqueous flow to the object while adjusting the pressure of the high pressure aqueous flow, thereby adjusting cutting amount of the object and fabricating the three-dimensional object with a predetermined shape.
However, in the above fabrication method, particles are produced by the cutting process that adhere to the surface of the processed object and remain there, becoming an abrasive compound that grinds the surface of the processed object more than necessary, and thus, a predetermined shape is not obtained. Moreover, the produced particles flow into air in the work area and can be hazardous to human health when inhaled. As a result, a collection mechanism to collect the cut particles is required. Yet provision of the collection device may enlarge the whole apparatus.